The present invention relates to a method for producing a hollow shaft endoprosthesis, in particular a hip joint prosthesis.
Hollow shaft endoprostheses have until now, usually been cast-moulded out of metal alloys. This processing method can only be used for a certain number of materials. The most widely used cast-mouldable materials for making prostheses shafts are a cobalt-chrome-molybdenum cast alloy and 316-cast steel. A disadvantage is that these materials have a low resistance to fatigue, so that fatigue fractures can occur due to large bending stress fluctuations. Other materials, such as the chrome-nickel-molybedenum-titanium wrought alloy, the cobalt-chrome-nickel-molybedenum-titanium wrought alloy and the titan-aluminum-vanadium wrought alloy were only used to produce solid prostheses in the past. It is not economical to produce hollow shafts by machining a solid bit.